Shattered
by alpona
Summary: the pirates lose a member of their team, but can their friend actually be gone ? "She's dead." The words came out like a robot from Joe's mouth. No one could believe their eyes, ears, and situation.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I'm writing my first multi-chapter sentai fiction. This is the result of watching Gokaiger; I think gokaiger is too great and complete on its own for a silly writer like me. I don't know how this'll be, trying my best! But hats off to Toei for such a season!**

**Thanks to my cousin Mashfi for the ideas ang bugging !**

Pirate's jobs are to grab treasures, but our Gokaigers care about even more. It was a busy day at the Gokai galleon.

Joe was doing his usual exercise, Gai and Ahim were sweeping the floor, Don was... hmm... doing his technical works, Marvelous was doing what he always did.

"O. Ahim, you pricked your finger again?" Luka came to Ahim and gently took her hand, "Here, let me bandage it for you."

Luka finished bandaging, then she jogged to Joe, "need help?" she asked and lifted a dumbbell from him.

"Hey," Don came near Gai "what do you think it would be like if Luka wasn't here?" he asked.

"We…without Luka-san…." Gai started to imagine... but instead he saw five Lukas helping each of them, he snapped out of his vision. "No, I can't even imagine that!"

Luka heard them and seemed slightly annoyed. "Nah," she got up, "you're not going to get rid of me that easily!" she laughed.

"Zangyack attack! Zangyack attack!" Navi shouted. Marvelous was the first one to run out, followed by Luka.

"Ha… was just joking!" Navi laughed and flew around.

"BIRD!" Marvelous grabbed Navi and started shaking her. The others laughed.

"O O… Real attack!" Navi shouted now. Then they looked at the screen and saw the new Action commander in the city.

"Alright!" Marvelous lets go off Navi. "Let's go before they attack us!"

The Gokaigers get down from their ship and stand face-to-face in front of the Action commander.

"Gokaigers! You've been causing the Zangyack a lot of troubles. So I, Shirotorun, have come to destroy you!"

"Shirotorun," Marvelous took his sword up to his shoulder, "you should know this too; Gokaigers never goes down!"

"Ackdos Gill knows how daring you damn pirates are, so, I have the order to finish at least _one_ of you!" Shirotorun said.

"You can't deal with only 1 of us; you have to deal with all of us!" Marvelous declared and took out the mobirate.

"Gokai change! Gokaiger!" everyone shouted and morphed.

"Let's make this showy!" Marvelous said.

The fight began. But soon the Gokaigers realized that this Shirotorun is stronger than other action commanders.

"Gokai Change! Dairanger!" the six of them transformed.

But it didn't work, their attacks got blasted.

"This guy's strong!" Luka said while getting up.

"Yeah, but let's try this again." Ahim looked at the others.

"Gokai change! Dynaman!"

"Super Dynamite, explode!" they attacked together. But…. Shirotorun dodged!

"Ha ha! You pirates are no match for me!" he started attacking at random, the Gokaigers fell on the ground, back in their Gokai suits.

"Now for the final piece of work" Shirotorun took out his blaster, launched a fireball, much bigger than the attacks usually seen, it was too fast for the Gokaigers to dodge…. But then, someone, with a sparkle of yellow came in front of everyone and took the hit.

"LUKA!" everyone screamed as Luka fell. Everyone reached to the unconscious Luka, lying on the ground.

"Ha ha ha..! Looks like I finished my first mission!" Shirotorun started to laugh.

"You…!" Marvelous burst out in anger and lunged to attack the Action commander. Gai placed Luka leaning against a rock, then joined the fight.

"I'm done for today, bye bye!" and with that, Shirotorun left for Zangyack's ship.

Joe slashed his sword in the air in frustration, but right then, it was more important to focus on Luka.

"Luka-san! Talk to us!" Ahim kneeled down beside Luka and shook her.

Luka slowly opened her eyes. Everyone felt slightly relieved.

"Luka-san!" Happiness was in Gai's voice.

"Ahim…. Gai…. Be… Nice…" Luka's voice trailed off. Once again her eyes became closed.

"Luka, Luka, are you alright?" Don asked. Everyone was sitting in a circle around her.

But Luka seemed so lifeless, almost…

Joe checked Luka's pulse…. and…

"She's dead." The words came out like a robot from Joe's mouth.

No one could believe their eyes, ears, and situation.

**A/N- this one's lot harder to write….. Not very satisfied with the writing… well, what do you think?**


	2. who ?

**A/N- thanks to everyone who're reading, I need your opinions to improve !let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Shirotorun." Ackdos Gill gladly said to his newly-favorite commander, "that was really impressive. You actually finished one of the nasty pirates. Finally _someone_ who can really do something." Ackdos said indicating the others.

"Hmm…." Insarn didn't seem very happy about it. Why it wasn't her who destroyed the pirates?

"Yes Ackdos Gill-sama, I will destroy each of them one by one. And by their caring nature, it'll be much easier." Shirotorun said.

"Now 5 more to go." Ackdos Gill said.

Gokai Galleon. The pirates were sitting silently; no one knew how to break this silence. They lost a teammate, their comrade, their friend.

"Where is Luka? Isn't she with you?" Navi flew around and asked.

"Luka-san….. Is she really gone?" Ahim still couldn't believe what had happened, she was crying.

"I shouldn't have said that earlier today. Who knew it'd become true like this?" Don was blaming himself.

"Don-san…" but even Ahim didn't know what to say.

"She died to save _us_." Don said, he and the others couldn't help but feel guilty for it.

Marvelous and Joe were completely silent, sitting like a statue.

"Luka-san said she won't leave us that easily…." Gai thoughtfully said and paced, then he stopped in front of Joe, "Joe-san, tell me, can Luka-san really go away?! Can she?" tears were in his eyes.

"We can't change what already has been done." Marvelous spoke up. Joe still didn't say anything.

"I don't accept it!" Gai shouted and ran out of the galleon.

Gai was running without looking at anywhere else, when he was crossing the streets, suddenly he felt someone pulling him, he landed on the roadside, and a truck just missed him for a few inches. Gai sighed in relief.

"That was close." He got up and looked around, but didn't see anyone who could've saved him.

Gai kept walking until he reached the place where Luka's body has been buried. The sight was too painful.

"Luka-san, why did you have to protect us?" Gai whispered. "You said we're not getting rid of you, then why? Just why?"

Gai stood there, no reply came; the one who could give the answer was gone. A few moments passed.

"Gai, what are you doing here?"

The sudden question gave Gai a shock of a lifetime, not because it's sudden, because the voice was….

Gai quickly turned around, but there was no one behind him. He became really scared…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Yesterday, I was watching Gokaiger episode 50 and oh,… I wish I could only see my ****_own_**** face ! I was crying, and smiling/laughing at the ****_same time_**** ! that feeling is actually inexpressible. Ok, back to story-**

Gai was running back to the galleon, his mind racing from the sudden little incident that had happened.

"Everyone," Gai entered the galleon, panting. "I… I heard Lu...Luka-san!" he spitted it out.

"Huh?!" everyone looked at him weirdly.

Joe came forward, "what are you saying Gai?" he asked.

"It's true! I heard Luka-san's voice beside her grave!" Gai replied.

"She talked from the grave?!" Don asked, surprised.

"Um… no, not _from_ the grave, it seemed like she was _behind_ me."

The others kept staring at him.

"Are you sure it was Luka?" Marvelous asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Gai nodded rapidly "I know Luka-san's voice!"

"What did she say?" Ahim asked Gai.

"She asked me what I was doing there." Gai replied.

"Couldn't it be just your imagination?" Joe folded his arms and started pacing.

"Imagination? But…. But… I clearly heard it!" Gai protested.

"It's not impossible for someone to hallucinate, in this situation," Marvelous said.

Gai looked down. "Maybe… but still….."

Ahim came forward and comforted him, "it's nothing Gai-san; you were thinking of Luka-san so much that you thought she came back." She said.

"Though we wish that actually happened, but… there is something we can't change." Joe said. Everyone sighed.

"Zangyack Attack!" Navi shouted. Everyone looked at the screen, the action commander was the same….. Shirotorun.

"Let's make him pay!" determination was in Marvelous's voice. Everyone nodded and got up.

"Come out Pirates! I've come again to get more of you!" Shirotorun said, but then there was a rain of bullets, the Gokaigers arrived.

"Ha ha, I can see you're missing one. Aww... Don't worry; you'll soon join your friend."

"No, she's still with us, in our memories!" Gai shouted out.

"Do you think you can get away that easily from us after what you did?" Marvelous asked.

"We'll finish you off right now, for Luka!" Don also shouted.

"Gokai change! Gokaiger!" everyone transformed.

"Let's make this extremely showy!" Marvelous said his usual catch-phrase and launched attack.

At first they were doing well, but Shirotorun was still strong. The fight was getting hard.

"Come on Marvelous-san, we can't lose like last time!" Ahim said when they fell on the ground.

"We're not losing!" Gai said. Everyone else was trying to get up. Shirotorun started to approach them,

"So which one of you will be next?" he held out his blaster…. But suddenly….

The Gokaigers saw Shirotorun stumbling down, as if he was hit from behind, he fell down, and behind him was….. No one.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Sorry, this is a short chapter! and if anyone's reading this, please let me know !**

'No one' for the most members of the Gokaigers, but one earthling could clearly see who stood there.

"Lu...Lu… LUKA-SAN!" Gai shouted seeing a bright yellow in front of them, Gokai Yellow, more specifically, _Luka_.

Marvelous, Joe, Don and Ahim surprisingly looked at Gai, unbelieveness in their eyes.

"Luka? Is that really Luka-san?" Ahim asked.

"YES! Can't you see? There is Luka-san standing transformed!" Gai excitedly said.

"Luka…" Marvelous took Gokai yellow's key in his hands, things were very confusing.

"But Gai, we can't see anyone!" Don said.

"Huh? You can't see?!"

But there wasn't enough time to talk, Shirotorun got up, "Hey who the heck dared to attack me like that?!" he looked around.

"Aw! Hey! What's happening?" Shirotorun became surprised as he was being hit by someone 'invisible'.

The Gokaigers were looking at the scene with their eyes wide open, they could see Shirotorun being hit from different directions. Only Gai was cheering, the others were looking from Gai to the so called 'Luka'.

"Go Luka-san! You can do it!"

Shirotorun wasn't prepared for this at all, he couldn't handle the attacks; the others saw him burning up and destroyed. To Gai, he saw Luka using the final wave and destroying Shirotorun.

"What trick you pirates are playing now…. How can I be destroyed like this?!" Shirotorun's last words came and he was destroyed.

In Zangyack ship, Ackdos Gill roared in frustration.

"NO! How did Shirotorun be beaten like that?!" he shouted.

"The Gokaigers sure are cunning." Insarn commented, but she didn't use her invention to make Shirotorun Giant.

Gai ran towards where Luka was standing, others slowly followed him, still confused. Gai saw Luka's suit disappear, she was standing there silently.

"Luka-san! You're back!" Gai ran spreading his arms into a big hug, but stopped, "huh? Aren't you going to hit me?" Gai was a bit surprised, because he was so used-to Luka's playful hits, but Luka didn't even move.

Gai saw Luka's face had a slight sad expression, Gai didn't know why.

"Luka-san…" Gai slowly said.

But Luka didn't say anything; she turned around, started to walk back, and slowly… disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

"See? I told you she was back!" Gai very excitedly walked around the galleon and said to all of them.

"Yes, we did see the action commander being destroyed." Ahim paused.

"But… why couldn't we or the Zangyack see her?" Don asked.

"Gai was the only one who saw her." Marvelous walked in. "So the question is, how Luka came back? And why she was only visible to Gai?"

"It's obvious." Joe spoke up after a long time. "Remember the time Gai Yuki came?" Joe got up and started pacing, everyone shifted their attention towards him, "We saw him, but Gai was the only one who couldn't."

"So…." Ahim prompted.

"So this time, we cannot see Luka, as she's like us, but Gai can, for the same reason." Joe finished his theory.

"So Gai saw the spirit of Luka?" Don asked. "And she totally beat Shirotorun!"

"Seems like that's true." Marvelous said with a smirk.

"But…. Then... why did she leave like that?" Don's question was on everyone's mind, Gai told them how Luka disappeared.

There was no answer to that.

"I'm going to find that out." Gai said and walked out, no one tried to stop him.

Gai was walking down the streets, not sure where he was going. He didn't even know exactly what he was looking for. After Luka's demise, everything in their team became scattered, Gai also didn't know what to think, or do. But after the incident of the day, they were seeing a new ray of light.

Gai kept thinking all these and walking…. He didn't keep the track of time. It was almost sunset time. Suddenly he stopped dead on his track, a sight made him stop.

He was beside a lake, and a few meters in front of him, stood a girl with a yellow coat.

"Luka-san." Gai whispered.

Luka was standing facing the lake; she didn't seem to notice Gai. Cold wind was blowing. Gai just stood there; he wasn't sure what to do.

Few moments later Luka started to walk, Gai decided to follow her. Luka walked for sometime aimlessly. At a point, she suddenly stopped. Gai stopped too.

"Don't follow me, Gai." Luka said in an emotionless tone, without turning back.

Gai sighed and stepped forward, "Luka-san, why you avoided us earlier?"

Luka didn't answer, just looked back for a second. Gai walked in front of her.

"Luka-san! We thought we really lost you! But we were wrong, you came back! Do you know how happy we are?" Gai asked.

Still no answer from Luka.

"What's wrong Luka-san? You fought so bravely back there, why don't you come back to the galleon? We all can live like before!"

But Luka looked away and started to walk past Gai, Gai put his hand in front of her to stop her, but Luka just passed _through_ his hand. After a moment, she stopped.

"I'm not what I used to be anymore." Luka simply said. Gai didn't know what to say to her. Luka walked further and disappeared, again.


	6. Chapter 6

The Gokaigers were standing in front of Luka's grave. Ahim placed a bunch of flowers.

"So you're saying she's strolling around the city?" Joe asked.

Gai nodded. "But I don't know why she's not coming back to us." He sighed and looked at the sky.

"I just hope Luka-san comes back to us again." Ahim quietly said.

The past memories came back to their mind. Evrytime Luka made a joke, or said something, at that time they didn't feel anything. But now that she's gone, they can finally understand what their team mate really meant to them

Then a glimpse of yellow behind the trees caught Gai's eye, he frowned.

"What is it Gai?" Marvelous asked.

'Maybe I saw…. Well, never mind" Gai replied.

A huge explosion from somewhere near brought them back to reality.

"It has to be the Zangyack." Marvelous said and they all started to run towards it.

They were right. A new Zangyack action commander was rampaging at the spot when they arrived.

"Gokaigers! I heard you've defeated our action commander Shirotorun." The action commander said. "I've come to avenge it!"

"Since when do you Zangyacks have friends to avenge?" Marvelous asked.

"Speaking of revenge, it is us who should be taking revenge for killing our friend!" Gai shouted.

"Dairyu doesn't fall to revenge takers! I'll finish what Shirotorun started!" the action commander said.

"Gokai change! Gokaiger!" everyone transformed, "Let's make this showy!" Marvelous said.

The fight began. First Ahim and Don came with their attacks, then Marvelous and Joe, lastly came Gai "Gokai Super Rova!" he did the finisher.

But their series of attack didn't work; Dairyu was still standing in the same way.

"This guy is no less than his buddy." Marvelous said under his breath. Gai was half expecting to see Luka.

"Ha ha Pirates, do you think I'll be beaten this easily?" Dairyu laughed.

"No, we'll try again!" Don said and launched an attack, he tossed his sword…. But the one who usually did the attack wasn't there.

"A! I forgot Luka is…." Don remembered. They were missing Luka badly.

"Let's use these. For Luka." Marvelous took out a ranger key. Everyone nodded and each took out a key.

"Gokai change! Gingaman!" Marvelous transformed into Ginga Yellow.

"Magiranger!" Joe also transformed.

"Abaranger!" Ahim's turn.

"Goggle Five!" Don did the same.

"Jetman!" Gai transformed.

"All yellow transformation!" Everyone said together.

The fight began with new enthusiasm, everyone attacked with different techniques, but they were still one ranger short. Every time they remembered about their dead team mate, they had to pay their friend for her sacrifice. Though deep inside they knew she was still there.

After fighting for some time, there was a blast from far above the hill. Gai turned his head and saw it. He smiled under his helmet.

"Luka-san."

Their lost friend has arrived, again to help them. She really was there, standing bravely above the cliff.

Luka Millfy came down, took Don's sword, walked towards the action commander and started fighting. The other 4 Gokaigers couldn't see her, but they also understood her presence.

"Are you pirates playing the weird trick again?!" Dairyu said.

Luka started attacking, Dairyu also wasn't getting from where the attacks were coming from, but he was a bit more prepared than Shirotorun. But Luka did what she came to do.

"Come on, it's our turn!" Gai said and took out his anchor key. "Gokai Silver, Gold mode!"

"Gokai Blast and Slash!" Everyone shouted.

"Gokai Legend Dream!" Gai shouted too.

The combined attack finished Dairyu. But this time, he grew big instantly.

**A/N- hey, let's play a game…. Why Marvelous is so marvelous ? lol**


	7. back

**A/N- this is the last chapter of this story, I'm sorry it wasn't that good, but thanks to those who read it !**

**While reading some old posts, I read that some people thought Gai was actually dead ! the time he received his power he was already dead. Weird thought, but this idea is really interesting, are there any fanfic with this idea ?**

* * *

"No time to rejoice." Marvelous said and commanded the Gokai-oh formation.

Gai searched for Luka, but she seemed to disappear again.

"GoJyuJin!" Gai formed his megazord also.

Now the second fight started, but the Action commander seemed stronger in his second form!

"Your nasty tricks won't stop me this time pirates!" Dairyu said.

"Trick? It was the result of your own deeds Zangyack!" Gai said. "The one you thought is gone has come back."

"What? That stupid yellow pirate is dead! She'll never come back to disturb us again!" Dairyu said.

"No matter what you do, Luka will always be with us." Marvelous said and started to attack, right then they noticed that the wheel of Luka's place started to move, she's here.

The others smiled under their helmet.

"Alright." Marvelous turned his head forward, "Complete! Kanzen Gokai-Oh!"

Machalcon, Gokai-Oh and GoJyuJin combined and formed the Kanzen Gokai-Oh. Gai joined the others in the cockpit.

"You can't do anything with those transformations. No matter how much you try….." Dairyu began,

"Evil will always lose!" Gai completed the sentence. The Gokaigers got their full spirit back.

"Gokai Kanzen Burst!" Everyone shouted. The full spirited team blasted Dairyu with the finisher.

"you pirates never give up….." Dairyu said his last words and was finally destroyed.

The team came down on the field, with Gai walking in front of them. Definitely heading for, you know who.

"Luka-san !" Ahim ran before everyone towards the direction where Gai was looking, only to greet her elder sister, even if she can't see her.

Gai laughed, " Ahim-san, you actually caught her hair !"

He saw Luka smile too. The others were standing behind Gai.

"Luka….." Joe began, but wasn't sure what to say. Marvelous just kept staring. Gai was also looking at her, how she responses.

"Luka, you couldn't live without us, could you?" Don smiled and asked.

Luka also smiled in reply, as Gai saw. Then she got away from the grip of Ahim and started to turn away.

"I'll always be with you." Luka said and did her signature goodbye, then walked back to a mist.

The Gokaigers stood there for a while, Gai staring at her tracks. Then Marvelous came forward and patted Gai,

"come on, I'm hungry." He said.

On the gokai Galleon, the pirates were taking rest after their big fight, Ahim made tea for everyone. For some reason, they finally felt peaceful. Their heart was filled.

"Gai-san, here's your tea." Ahim gave the cup to Gai.

"oh, thanks Ahim-san." Gai replied coming out of his thoughts, then he drifted back to his thinking again.

"we have Luka-san in our fights, which gives us more advantage, but…" suddenly Gai heard someone sipping the tea from his cup. He looked around and…. His cup was empty ! and then,

"nice tea made by Ahim again."

"LUKA-SAN ! MY TEA !" Gai jumped up and cried, trying to catch Luka for drinking his tea, everyone turned their attention to the scene and saw Gai running around the galleon. They smiled.

The yellow pirate was back.

**And officially, the end !**

**But keep looking, I might come up with more sentai stories!**


End file.
